Who are you ? I am Latvia
by Nearween
Summary: Prusse était simplement furieux contre son frère qui avait alors signer une sorte d'accord avec Russie, chose qui ne lui plait pas d'ailleurs, mais avec un peu de recule et avec l'aide de Lettonie, cette accord ne pouvait pas mieux tomber... PrussiaXLatvia, classé M.
1. Une première fois

« Who are you ? » « I am Lavtia »

**Les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retenir rien de cette fanfic. C'est ma première fanfic lemon merci d'être gentille avec moi et sans doute pas ma dernière x). Il y aura sans doute une suite aussi, je vais voir. Je l'ai mis en M, donc je ne suis pas responsable de se que vous lisez hein... Vous êtes prévenue *regarde les plus jeune avec une sourire sadique aux lèvres*. Bref, Bonne lecture ^^  
**

Prusse marchait d'un pas rapide et ferme, les poings serraient, le visage grave. Il était furieux, son frère avait passé un accord avec Russie, il y maintenant 2 semaines et il venait juste de l'appendre, comme quoi, son frère ne lui disait pas tout. Même, cet accord, il le sent mal, il aurait aimé avoir son mot à dire tout de même. L'albinos remit son képi, tout en accélérant son pas déjà bien rapide. Cela fait maintenant 5 minutes qu'il avait quitté Allemagne et il était toujours autant furieux, il ne s'en remettra donc jamais ? Il soupira, ferma un instant les yeux, _après tout, ce n'était qu'un accord... Certes, mais il aurait pu me prévenir avant de le signer !_ Pensait-il. Il soupira une seconde fois, Prusse passa une main sur son visage, il était si fatiguer aussi en ce moment.

Il s'arrêta soudainement quand il vit un jeune homme vêtu de rouge arrivait au même moment, il était blond aux grand yeux bleu et il devait avoir sans doute 15 ans vu sa frêle et jeune taille. Le jeune homme avait les mains dans les poches et il marchait tranquillement, quand il vit que Prusse le fixait, il le regarda à son tour. Oui, il était jeune. Prusse fronça les sourcils, ne savant pas qui il était, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans la maison d'Allemagne. Il allait lui demander qui il était, quand il vit alors Russie apparaître, sourire radieux aux lèvres et il s'approcha du jeune homme qui commençait alors à trembler et ils s'éloignèrent après un bref échange que Prusse ne put entendre.

Et puis il se rappela qu'il y avait trois Nation qui suivaient toujours Russie, il se demanda si c'était de leurs pleins grès... Il vit les trois visages se former dans son esprit, mais n'arriva pas à se souvenir de leurs prénoms. Il haussa les épaules, après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple détail. Le reste de la matinée se passa relativement bien, il n'avait pas revu le jeune homme et puis il retourna chez Allemagne en fin d'après-midi où il tomba nez-à-nez avec l'adolescent, il était plus grand que lui, sa tête arriva à la poitrine de Prusse et il dut lever ça tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Bonjour. Dit-il.

- Euh... B-bonjour...

Il sourit et se mit à sa hauteur et il continua :

- Tu parles allemand ?

- ... Euh... Un peu...

- Dis-moi, qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Lettonie... Et vous ?

- Je suis Prusse.

Le jeune homme paraissait plus à l'aise au fils de la discussion, Lettonie souriait à son tour.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu es venu avec Russie ?

- Oui, mais il ne nous a pas laissé vraiment le choix.

- Ah... Tu ne voulais pas venir ?

- À vrai dire... Non... Mais ne le dite pas à Russie ! Fit-il soudainement inquiet.

Il laissa échapper un doux rire qui fit rougir Lettonie, l'albinos se releva et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Promit, je ne dirais rien.

Et il s'en alla, Lettonie le regarda partir, les joues toujours en feux, il remit correctement ses cheveux et poursuivait son chemin à son tour.

* * *

Pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu, Prusse se retrouva cette nuit toujours chez Allemagne, son frère avait voulu qu'il dorme ici et puis n'ayant plus de chambres de libre, il était condamné à partager son lit double avec quelqu'un, il eut un tirage au sort entre les trois frères, enfin, il se le demandait si Lituanie, Estonie et Lettonie étaient frères, bref, et _l'heureux_ gagnant était... Lettonie !

Donc voilà en gros comment Prusse c'était retrouvé, dans sa chambre quand il était chez son frère, avec un gamin de 15 ans de l'autre côté de son lit. La nuit c'était bien passé et ça aurait pu l'être jusqu'à 6h00 du matin, mais non, il avait fallu que Lettonie fasse un cauchemar. Le fait qu'il avait beaucoup bougé et parlé d'une langue qui était inconnu pour Prusse, ce dernier c'était réveillé, mais il resta toujours dos à Lettonie qui se réveilla enfin dans un magnifique sursaut. Son souffle était haletant, il tremblait de tout son être et dans son regard bleuté on n'y pouvait lire une peur immense. Il soupira un bon coup remarquant que c'était qu'un mauvais rêve et il se laissa tomber dans le lit. Lettonie regarda le plafond et passa sa main sur son visage et puis une deuxième fois et encore une autre fois, il essaya de chasser ses larmes qui se mirent à coulaient d'elle-même, il se redressa et s'avoua vaincu, enfuyant son visage dans ses mains tremblantes, il pleura en silence. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il ne le savait pas... Etait-ce son cauchemar ? Il n'en avait plus aucun souvenir déjà... Alors peut être Russie ? Il resta interdit à cette pensée et pleura encore plus. Il essaya de se retenir de pleurer pour ne pas réveiller Prusse, mais rien affaire, il continua. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait.

Des bras l'entourent, Lettonie redressa vivement sa tête et n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se trouva dans les bras de Prusse. Il passa timidement ses bras atour du coup de la Prusse, s'agrippant ainsi à son haut. L'albinos avait alors enfoui sa tête aux creux du coup d'un jeune homme en le serrant plus contre lui.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Les lèvres de Prusse frôlèrent la peau du cou de Lettonie, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et entendre son cœur battre paisiblement, la jeune Nation rougit spontanément.

- Je ne sais pas... Un cauchemar…

- Il te fait autant peur ?

- De qui ?

- Russie... Quand tu faisais ton cauchemar, la seule chose que j'ai pu comprendre était Russie...

- Il nous fait tous peur... Avoua-t-il en se blottissant plus contre l'albinos.

Lettonie se sentait si bien contre lui, il pouvait sentir le sourire qui se forma sur les lèvres de la Prusse, ce dernier, dans un soupir d'aise, s'allongea sur Lettonie et l'embrassa tendrement, le jeune adolescent rougit encore plus, pensant qu'il devait être rouge comme une tomate bien mûre prête à être cueillit. Les lèvres de la Prusse étaient douces et chaudes, c'était si agréable et le baiser qui fut doux devenait rapidement sauvage et passionnel, Prusse venait jouer avec la langue de Lettonie et vice-versa, se battant alors pour la domination. Ce qui plut le plus à Prusse dans se baiser était comment Lettonie réagissait, il adorait voir comment ce petit bout d'homme essayait de gagner cette bataille si passionnelle. Mais ce fut Prusse qui gagna, la grande Nation ria gravement dans la bouche de Lettonie avant de rompre le baisé et dans la clarté de la nuit, il vit que les yeux de Lettonie étaient vitreux et remplis avec aucun éclat à part celle de la luxure. Ses vêtements étaient en désordre. Lettonie regardait chaque respiration que haletait Prusse en essayant de remplir ses poumons vides. Il regarda la poitrine de l'homme plus âgé que lui, souhaitant pouvoir soulager l'homme de sa chemise et le couvrir de baiser.

Prusse déboutonna doucement la chemise de nuit de Lettonie et lui enleva tout aussi lentement, il frissonna, non de froid, mais de plaisir, Prusse enleva la sienne à son tour, laissant voir un corps plus musclé que celui de Lettonie qui était plus frêle. L'albinos, d'un regard rêveur, passa un doigt le long du corps de Lettonie qui ria légèrement, et puis il l'embrassa au creux du cou, lui faisant un petit suçon. Lettonie se pinça sa lèvre inférieure et ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Les mains chaudes de Prusse se baladaient partout sur son dos. Et puis il cessa son suçon et avec sa langue, Prusse vient lui titillait ses tétons tout en les mordants légèrement pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Lettonie laissa échapper un petit cri. Et Puis Prusse se releva et captura de nouveau les lèvres de Lettonie dont la respiration était forte et rapide, tout en l'embrassant, Prusse lui défait son bas de pyjama ainsi et le libéra de son boxer et prit entre sa main son membre en érection et commença de lent vas et vient, sous le coup du plaisir qui s'anima dans ses veines, Lettonie lâcha un long gémissement rauque et s'agrippa à Prusse qui continua ses longs va et vient.

- P-plu... S-s-s... Ahhhhh...

Il n'arrivait plus à parler, ça respiration était illégal, son visage se crispait, c'était simplement un long supplice, un long et agréable supplice. Prusse s'amusait, il aimait vois son corps en sueur, vois sa poitrine se remplir d'air, l'entendre gémir et le suppliait.

- Ātr...trāk Prūsija. Réussit-il à dire dans sa langue natale.

Et puis ses va-et-vient furent plus rapide ainsi que la respiration du jeune adolescent qui gémissait en même temps, il avait alors de fermé les yeux, se laissant emportait par l'extase. Et puis Prusse cessa la masturbation, relevant difficilement la tête vers Prusse, Lettonie reprend doucement ses esprits, le souffle toujours inégal, mais se calmant peu à peu. Prusse enleva aussitôt son bas de pyjama et son boxer et s'allongea de nouveau sur le jeune adolescent et commença à donnait des coups de hanche, pénétrant ainsi en lui, Lettonie soupira et gémissait, c'était la première fois qu'il eut un rapport et il était tendu à ce moment-là, Prusse accéléra soudainement, chose qui ne plaisait pas Lettonie qui grimaça de douleur. Ça allait trop vite.

- Moins vite...

L'albinos ralentissait et il fut alors plus doux et puis selon la volonté de Lettonie, il accéléra, de plus en plus, l'adolescent se détendit et se cambra pour qu'il pénétrât plus en lui, ses mains tremblantes s'emmêlant dans la chevelure blanche de l'homme plus âgé que lui. Visage au creux du coup de Lettonie, Prusse gémissait de plaisir à son tour, venant lui censurait sensuellement des mots doux en allemand que Lettonie ne comprit pas. Prusse continua ses vas et vient avec ses hanches jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à qu'il se libéra en lui, il donna un dernier coup de hanche et Lettonie gémissait alors une dernière fois de plus belle. On pouvait entendre leurs souffles haletants, Prusse se détacha enfin de Lettonie et se plaça à côté de lui, Lettonie se mit face à lui et ils se regardèrent ainsi durant un long moment, Prusse passa sa main tremblante dans la chevelure de Lettonie et l'attira contre lui. L'embrassant une dernière fois sur le front et il lui disant avant de s'offrir au sommeil :

- La prochaine fois... C'est moi qui subis...

La jeune Nation ria légèrement et s'endormit à son tour, oubliant alors sa peur, ses mauvais rêves et oubliant alors même Russie, dont il n'avait plus peur, enfin si, encore un peu, mais tant que Prusse serait auprès de lui, même Russie ne lui ferait plus peur.

Prusse ne regrette pas ce moment, il l'aimait tout simplement, en faite, c'était une bonne chose cet accord. Il remercia mentalement Allemagne et Russie, serrant plus son jeune arment contre lui, ce dernier se blottit plus, il ria légèrement et s'endormit avec le jeune homme vêtu de rouge.

* * *

**Voilà c'est la fin ^^ et c'est décider, je fait une deuxième partie et peut être, je n'en suis pas sur, une troisième et la dernière, mais faudrait me montré que vous la voulez cette troisième ;).**

**Aller, lâchez vos com's et aussi ENJOY !**


	2. un amour dangereux

« Who are you ? » « I am Lavtia »

**Comme toujours, Les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retenir rien de cette fanfic. C'est toujours classer M et patati et pata... Bon, je me suis décider à faire un chapitre 3 et le dernier de cette fic. Si Prusse ne ressemble pas trop à Prusse dans l'anime niveau caractère je m'en excuse *.*, c'est que je l'ai vue qu'une fois pour l'instant et je n'ait pas trop cerner le perso x). Donc voilà, Bonne lecture :D  
**

[justify]Allemagne parlait haut et fort pour se faire entendre, dans la salle de réunion, assis autour de la table ovale, se trouver Italie qui était assis à côté de Russie, Japon se trouvait au côté d'Allemagne avec Prusse, à la droite de Japon, il y avait les deux pays baltique et à la gauche de Prusse, il y avait Lettonie qui ne comprenait à rien à la réunion. D'ailleurs, cette réunion avait pour but de mettre au point les accords passés avec les différentes Nation, Lettonie était le seul à ne plus suivre le discoure d'Allemagne, il regardait la carte du monde pendu à deux solides cordes se trouvant derrière le blond aux yeux bleu. Rapidement, Lettonie se perdit dans ses pensées, pensant ce qu'il pourrait être en train de faire chez Russie. Ce qui lui tira de ses pensées était les mains baladeuses de Prusse, qui lui caressait doucement et discrètement, la cuisse, Lettonie rougit légèrement, une touche de rose qui ne se remarqua pas, enfin, c'est ce qu'il l'espère. Alors que la main de Prusse s'approcha lentement de son érection naissante, la jeune Nation lui lance un coup d'œil et vit qu'il resta de marbre et écouta son frère, ses mouvements étaient discrets, personne ne remarque rien. Encore heureux d'ailleurs.

Les doigts glissèrent et remontèrent très lentement sur la partie sensible de Lettonie qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas gémir, il frissonna de plaisir. Discrètement, il chassa gentiment la main de Prusse avant qu'il réussît à le faire gémir, la réunion dura encore une heure.

- Bon, ceci étant fait, vous pouvez disposer, à part Italie... Fit Allemagne qui lança un regard dur.

- Oui chef ! Fit se dernier en souriant de plus belle, ignorant son regard noir.[/justify]

* * *

[justify]Lettonie se retrouvait plaquer contre un mur d'un couloir sombre, ses lèvres furent happer sauvagement par celle de l'albinos qui l'entoura de ses bras et le serra plus contre lui. Prusse s'attaqua rapidement au cou du jeune garçon et lui fit un suçon tout en le mordillant sa tendre peau, Lettonie ferma les yeux et gémit doucement, laissant Prusse le couvrir de baiser et de caresse. Ses mains tenaient fermement le col de l'uniforme militaire de l'albinos, ce dernier se pressa plus contre l'érection naissante de son jeune amant.

- Prusse... Dit-il d'un long gémissement.

Ce dernier sourit entre deux baiser, savant ce qu'il voulait. Depuis leur premier rapport, une semaine c'était écoulé et ne voulant pas se faire prendre, ils on préfère d'attendre avant de recommencer et comme ça, ils évitaient tout soupçon. Et Lettonie voulait simplement recommencer.

- Ce soir mein liebe... Dit-il au creux de son oreille.

Lettonie frissonnait à sa voix et il hocha la tête, Prusse se détacha de lui, l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'en alla. L'après-midi arriva vite, Estonie était dans la chambre de Russie et fit une peu de rangement, rangeant soigneusement deux ou trois bouteilles de Vodka, remit bien son manteau et rangea quelques affaires qui traînaient ici et là. Il finit par ouvrir la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit sur un petit balcon, il s'avança un peu et regarda les alentours. Estonie s'apprêtait à s'en allait quand il vit Prusse dans le jardin, assis sur l'herbe, embrassant un jeune garçon. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Se pourrait-il ? Dit-il à lui-même.

Il se concentra sur le jeune garçon et fit les yeux ronds, Prusse embrassait simplement son jeune frère qui tenait un livre dans ses mains. Il rougit légèrement, embarrassé, mais il pensa soudainement à Russie, il sortit rapidement de la chambre, essayant de trouver son patron pour savoir où il est et ainsi prévenir son jeune frère en cas de besoin.

Lettonie lisait quand Prusse est arrivait soudainement, ils avaient un peu parlé avant de s'embrassait langoureusement. Les yeux de Lettonie se détacha de lui un court instant, pour se tournait vers la maison d'Allemagne et vit alors la fenêtre de la chambre de Russie ouverte. Il fut pris soudainement par la peur et rompit le baiser pour plus reculer vers les buissons qui le cacha. L'albinos fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Lettonie morda sa lèvre inférieure.

- La fenêtre de la chambre de Mr. Russie est ouverte, elle ne l'était pas tout à l'heure.

- Ohhhh, je vois, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que personne nous a vus.

Lettonie sourit maladroitement, personnes ne connaissait aussi bien Russie que lui et ses frères.

- Il va me punir s'il l'apprend. Avouait-il.

Il lui lança un regard à la fois intrigué et inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne le saura. Dit, il en s'approchant de lui. Tant que je saurais avec toi, aucun mal ne te fera fait...

- Et après ? Quand je retournerais chez moi ?

Il fut si proche de Lettonie qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Je ferais tout pour te voir...

Et il captura ses lèvres, la peur avait alors quitté Lettonie qui avait une confiance aveugle envers lui.[/justify]

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux nus, la lune éclaira légèrement la chambre, Lettonie se torda de plaisir et gémissait, Prusse le caressa lentement les cuisses, explorant sauvagement chaque recoin de la bouche de Lettonie, Prusse rompit le baisser et explora chaque passerelle du ventre du jeune homme avec sa bouche. Lettonie soupira, se laissant emporté par l'extase, laissant le plaisir animé ses veines, laissant la luxure prendre tout contrôle. Prusse mordillait le bas du ventre du jeune homme avant de remonter jusqu'à sa bouche. Lettonie rompit le baiser et l'oblige à venir sous lui, la jeune Nation se retrouva en califourchon sur Prusse, qui le dévora du regard, il aussi, il était animé par un désir immense. Lettonie écarta doucement les jambes de Prusse et lécha le long de sa cuisse vers le membre durcit par le plaisir. Prusse ferma les yeux, frissonna de tout son être et gémissait quand Lettonie avala toute sa longueur, il ferma les yeux et goutta à son tour au plaisir, à cette extase qui le submergea. La langue de Lettonie s'enroula autour du pénis de Prusse dont le visage se crisper sous l'intensité du plaisir, il laissa échapper un long gémissement rauque, s'entent arriver par la même occasion qu'il était au bord de la jouissance.

- Ahhhh... S-stop... Je vais... j-je...

Il gémissait une dernière fois et Lettonie arrêta tout avant qu'il se libérât dans sa bouche, mais il n'eut pas de répit que Lettonie repart à l'assaut, doucement, il pénétra en Prusse qui gémissait, il donna des coups de hanche lente. Le plaisir de Prusse s'agrandit, cette lente et agréable torture était juste un délice, mais il voulait que ça aille plus vite. Il allait remettre Lettonie sous lui, mais ce dernier l'en empêche et lui dit au creux de son oreille :

- Non... Tu as dit que tu subissais...

- Ah bon ? Quand ? Fit-il faussement surprit.

Lettonie ria légèrement et continua à entrer en lui, à aller plus en lui et puis il finit par accéléré, l'albinos se cambra, tout en gémissant, ainsi que son jeune amant, leurs corps s'entrelacer, leurs langues s'enroulais passionnellement et Lettonie continuait allé plus en lui. Dans un dernier coup de hanche, la jeune Nation se déversa en Prusse qui gémissait une dernière fois. Lettonie vint prendre place dans les bras de son bien-aimé et s'endormit aussitôt, soudainement fatigué, aucun des deux ne virent alors, la porte légèrement entrouverte, une porte qui se referma doucement.[/justify]

* * *

[justify]Russie n'arrivait pas à dormir, il c'était rhabillé et marchait dans les couloirs sombres du manoir d'Allemagne, il ne fit pas attention au chemin qu'il prenait, laissant ses pas le guider. Ses mains étaient dans les poches de son long manteau et il avait un sourire simplement radieux. Et puis provenant d'une pièce ne se trouvant pas loin, il entendit une légère plainte, un gémissement. Piquait par la curiosité, il s'approcha de la porte mal enclencher et vit alors deux personnes, il reconnut Prusse, mais pas la personne qui était en califourchon sur lui, il mit du temps à l'identifier, mais il ne tarda pas à reconnaître Lettonie, _sa_ Lettonie. Son sourire enfantin s'estompa peu à peu, laissant place au mépris et à la colère. Un autre sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte et s'en alla, un sourire sadique, malsain, un sourire qui ne révélait rien de bon. Un sourire qui pouvait dissuader tout le monde, même les plus vaillants.

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 2 les enfants ^^, cette fois, je mets en scène Russie qui aura une grande place dans le chapitre 3... Priez dieu pour Lettonie et pardonnez moi d'avance *vas se pendre*.**


	3. Parce que j'ai osé me donner à un autre

« Who are you ? » « I am Lavtia »

**Nous y voilà, la fin de la fic... Malheureusement... enfin, heureusement pour Lettonie x). Bref, un peu de sérieux, donc comme toujours Hetalia m'appartient pas et patati et patat, la fic est toujours en M *Regard les petit enfant innocent qui ose lire*, je ne suis pas responsable de vos lecture hein, au pire. Donc voilà, bonne lecture.**

Cela fait une heure ou deux que c'était l'après-midi, Prusse était partit arranger quelques problèmes avec Japon et Allemagne s'occupait de l'entrainement spécial d'Italie. Lituanie et Estonie se baladaient dans les couloirs, parlant de tout est de rien quand Russie avait criait le nom de leur jeune frère ne savant pas où il est. Les deux frères s'arrêtèrent soudainement, s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ! Fit Lituanie qui se mit à courir avec Estonie pour le trouver avant le russe.

Estonie eut un des pires mauvais pressentiments, savant déjà pourquoi Russie en voulait à son jeune frère. Mais comment, comment il l'a su si c'était ce qu'il pensait ?

* * *

Lettonie était confortablement installé sur le canapé du salon, lisant tranquillement son livre, l'air frais pénétrait dans le salon, ainsi que quelque rayons du soleil. Il faisait bon en ce moment et c'était agréable. Surtout qu'en ce moment, en Russie, il ne faisait pas tout à fait chaud. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu, déjà parce qu'il faisait chaud et parce qu'il y avait Prusse.

- LETTONIE !

Il se détacha de sa lecture, les yeux ronds, la peur gaver sur son visage, reconnaissait la voix qui l'avait appelle. Il regardé de droite à gauche, se demandant si il devait s'enfuir ou bien l'attendre. Il voulut se levait, mais la peur l'avait paralyser et il n'eut pas le temps de réagie, qu'une main puissante l'attrape part le bras et le tira vers le couloir, il avait lâché son livre et suivait difficilement Russie. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs une chose qu'il aurait pu faire pour attirer les foudres de l'homme russe. Non, pourtant, il était correct jusqu'à présent ! Il ne comprenait pas... Alors il s'ennuyait peut-être !? Non, se là se voyait qu'il était en colère. L'incertitude le prit de court et il eut plus peur.

- M-mr R-Rus...si, j-je n'ais... Rien fait... Dit il en bégayant.

- Ahhh oui ? Répondit-il simplement.

Son regard se balada partout, il ressemblait à un chevronne sur le point de se faire tuer part un chasseur.

- Pitié ! Je n'ai rien fait, je vous le jure !

Il se débat, Russie serra sa prise, il lâcha un petit cri, Russie sourit méchamment, il commença à pleurait, la boule au ventre. Il n'avait rien fait, et il allait être puni juste pour le plaisir de Russie. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Lituanie et Estonie, qui comme Lettonie, essaya de dissuader Russie, mais rien à faire, il continua son chemin, les foudroyait du regard au passage. Les deux ainés se turent et ils furent pris de tremblement et ils laissèrent tomber, priant pour qu'aucun de mal ne soit fait à leur frère.

* * *

En entrant dans la chambre de Russie, Lettonie fut violemment jeter au sol, il réprima une grimace et essuya ses larmes et se tourna vers l'homme russe qui ferma à clé sa chambre. Il s'approcha de la jeune nation qui recula, l'attrape par les deux bras et le souleva pour le plaquer dans son lit, devinant les intentions de la Russie, Lettonie le supplia de nouveau, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi. Russie l'empêcha de bouger, tout en enlevant son long manteau et déboutonna la chemise rouge de Lettonie qui sanglotait et qui se débattait désespérément.

- Si-s'il vous plait... N-non... Dit entre deux sanglots.

Russie réussit à lui enlevait sa chemise et lécha goulousement son torse pour ensuite l'embrassait tendrement au creux de son cou, ignorant ses pleurs et ses plaintes. La grande Nation happait ses lèvres et les lécha pour entrer dans sa bouche, Lettonie ne l'ouvra pas pour autant, alors Russi mordit sa lèvre inférieure et Lettonie laissa échapper un petit cri et l'homme en profita pour pénétrait sa lange dans sa bouche. Russie enleva à son tour sa chemise et s'allongea plus sur Lettonie, l'embrassant toujours. Russie se détacha enfin de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ? Demanda-t-il d'un faible soupire.

- Tu t'es donné à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Répondit-il simplement, son visage parut soudainement triste.

Lettonie rougit alors, il s'avait et il allait payer les conséquences de sa désobéissance. Russie prit sous son lit un tuyau de robinet, d'ailleurs, le robinet était toujours là. Savant ce qu'il allait faire, Lettonie protégea son visage attendant que les coups s'abattent sur lui. Une douleur immense irradia tout son corps meurtri, les coups avaient alors fusaient, ils étaient violents et nombreux, lui est ses frères furent souvent battu, pour avoir désobéit à Russie. Il arrêta de le frappait, jettant au loin le robinait dont le sang s'écoula lentement en petit et fine goutte, Russi le dévora du regard, regardant son oeuvre, son petit corps était alors rougit par le sang, en sueur, ses poumon se remplissait difficilement et il tremblais, son petit corst était déchirait par la douleur et par la multidudes de plaies et d'entailles. Il avait si mal. Russie lécha une des ses plaies, pénétrant sa langue à l'intérieure, avala son sang, Lettonie rougit de douleur et il cria d'arrêtait, il pleura encore, son visage était crispé, il avait fermer les yeux sur le coup de la nouvelle sensation qui le dégouta. Russie cessa, ses lèvres étaient rouges sang, l'homme russe s'attaqua de nouveau à ses lèvres et pénétra une seconde fois sa langue dans sa bouche, Lettonie fut dégoutait alors que le gout amer de son propre sang glissa lentement dans sa gorge. Il voulait que ça s'arrête, il voulait s'enfuir loin d'ici, courir, courir jusqu'à épuisement, courir vers d'autres horizons, s'en allait, s'évader. Aller loin d'ici, s'éloigner de son tortionnaire.

Il sanglota légèrement, alors que Russie, tout en l'embrassant, enleva son pantalon, puis son boxer, il n'avait plus de forces pour l'en empêchait.

Russie se déshabilla à son tour, il prit Lettonie par le bras et le tira vers lui et lui murmura un simple mot "suce". Des larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois sur ses joues rougit par la douleur et la tristesse, il ne voulait pas, mais il dut obéir. Comme il avait fait pour Prusse, il avala toute sa longueur, sa langue s'enroula autour de son pénis et il commença de lent va et vient, Russie soupira d'aise, ses mains se mêlant dans la chevelure blonde de la jeune Nation, il serra sa prise sur lui, lui demandant d'aller plus vite. Le jeune adolescent s'exécuta à contrecœur, Russie était au bord de l'orgasme et il ne prévient aucunement quand il éjaculait dans sa bouche, dans une grimace de dégout, Lettonie avala le sperme et se détacha de lui, reprenant son souffle. Russie le plaqua contre le lit et lécha une petite trainait blanche qui s'écoulait à coin de la bouche de sa délicieuse victime. Et puis il lui écarta les jambes et s'allongea sur lui.

- N-no... Sss-s-s'il vous p-plait... Dit-il au bord du désespoire.

Il ne l'écouta pas et une seconde plus tard, il forçait le passage. Il poussa si fort qu'il grimaça de douleur et cria légèrement. Russie donna des coups de hanche pour continuait sa pénétration. Il hurla de douleur, ses coups de hanches furent plus rapides, plus violentes, Lettonie supplia d'arrêtait. Mais il s'enfiche et continua, toujours plus vite, toujours plus violent. Il allait plus en lui. Ne sachant quoi faire de ses mains, il saisit désespérément sa nuque en hurlant de douleur et pour limiter les dégâts, il se cambra, mais rien à faire, ses coups de reins lui firent un mal de chien. Il hurla de plus belle, il hurla le nom de ses frères, il le supplia d'arrêter. Des larmes inondèrent rapidement son visage déformé par la douleur intense.

Il ne ressentit aucun plaisir, aucune envie, il ne ressentit rien, à part la douleur, la tristesse, la haine et la honte. Il sanglota, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.

Dans un ultime coup de reins qui fut encore plus violent, il se déversa en lui, Russie se détacha de lui et le regarda, tout deux haletait, l'aire ne rentrant pas totalement dans leurs poumons, mais c'était Lettonie qui avait plus du mal à respirait au final. La jeune Nation remarqua que le torse de l'homme était rougi par le sang, son sang à lui, il gémissait, sa vue s'effaça peu à peu. Un souvenir traversa son esprit torturait, il se revit avec Prusse dans le jardin, son visage eut pour effet de le calmer un peu et puis il se souvient alors de ses paroles "Tant que je saurais avec toi, aucun mal ne te fera fait..." Il ria amèrement, Russie fronça les sourcils intriguait, où était-il, là maintenant ? Il n'était pas alors qu'il avait besoin de lui, alors que Russie le faisait souffrir, même ses frères l'avaient abandonner. Tous avaient peur de lui, même les plus vaillants. Tout le monde le craignait... Prit soudainement par une grande fatigue, il s'enfonça alors dans les ténèbres, oubliant un instant, sa grande douleur et son cœur meurtrit. Oubliant un instant qu'il était Lettonie et qu'il appartenait à Russie et seulement à Russie.

* * *

Il ouvrait difficilement les yeux, la pénombre avait régné maintenant dans la chambre de Russie, il était dos à Russie, qui dormait tout prêt de lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, il osa regardait son torse meurtrie, il avait toujours ses plais et ses entailles, le sang coulait un peu sur certaines d'entre-elles, il réprima un sanglot, passa sa main sur sa bouche, se repellant de tout, il ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il sanglota silencieusement, il avait honte, honte de son corp, honte de lui, honte de se qu'il était. Il avait honte d'avoir laissait Russie le touchait, lui faire du mal, honte de l'avoir laisser aussi facilement entrer en lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait violer par Russie, mais sa remontée à loin, à des années, ses jours furent les plus sombres, où ils déprimaient et qu'il avait trop but, mais jamais en punition. D'ailleurs parlons en de cette punition.

Il fut puni, parce qu'il avait aimé un autre que Russie, parce qu'il c'était donné à un autre que Russie, parce qu'il avait ressentit du plaisir avec cet autre comparait avec lui où se ne fut que douleur et dégout. En plus d'avoir honte, il était dégouter de lui-même et part Russie. Il continuait à pleurait, tremblant de tout son être, déchirais par tant de douleurs et de sentiment. Il fut puni, parce qu'il avait osé aimer Prusse. Tout simplement. Des doigts carrossait doucement sa hanche meurtrie, il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une nouvelle assaut de la part de Russie.

- Chhhhuuuuuttt _ma_ petite Lettonie... Chut... Ça n'aurait jamais arrivé si tu n'étais pas laissé tenter part Prusse. Avait-il murmuré à son oreille.

Il ouvrit les yeux, la peur l'ayant quitté, il se retourna vers Russie qui avait alors un sourire enfantin. Russie allait l'embrassait de nouveau, mais Lettonie refusa et essaya de se dégageait de son emprise et dans ultime effort, se dégagea enfin et tomba du lit, il se rhabille vite fait et s'en alla en courant, Russie cria alors son nom. Il descendit jusqu'au grand hall ou il mit rapidement sa paire de chaussures et il sortit dehors et il courra, coura et coura, la chemise pas refermer, flottant au vent. Sa vision se fit flou à cause des larmes qui coulaient de nouveau. Il pénétra dans une foret, les branches fouettées son visage et d'autre son torse déjà bien amoché, il courra encore et encore, ne se retournant pas, ne voulant pas voir si Russie était à sa poursuite, il courrait, jusqu'à épuisement, il s'arrêta soudainement au bord d'un gouffre qu'il avait vu qu'au dernier moment. Le vent frais de la nuit fut comme une gifle, sa chemise flottait toujours, les larmes coulaient toujours il respirait rapidement, il était très pâle, le sang coulait de nouveau de ses nombreuses plais et entailles et dans un acte désespérait, il hurla, Lettonie hurla bien fort pour que le monde entier entende sa douleur. Et puis il tomba à genoux et sanglota, il avait si mal, il avait si honte, il était si dégoutait.

Et puis Lettonie se releva et se redressa fièrement, son corps tremblait, il regardait se long gouffre qui s'étendait devant lui, il écarta les bras, ferma les yeux et se laissa alors tomber. Mais alors qu'il piqua d'un nez, on l'attrapa part la taille, il débattit, les yeux toujours fermer et il fut attirait contre la personne qui avait empêché sa chute, tête nichait au creux du coup de cette personne, il reconnut alors son odeur, instinctivement, il répondit à l'étreinte et se blottit plus contre Prusse qui le couvrit de baiser. Il pleura et Prusse le consoler, lui disant que c'était terminer... Que c'était terminer...

Mais il n'oublira pas, il n'oublira pas cette punition...

Il fut puni... Tout simplement parce qu'il avait osé se donner et aimé à quelqu'un d'autre.

_**End**_

**Et vous, oui vous, vous avez simplement le droit de me détester *a fait trop de mal à Lettonie*, bref, voilà fini, la prochaine fois, je ferais un US/UK, c'est deux là m'inspire. Bye et merci d'avoir lut chères petits enfants ayant perdu tout trace d'innocence *remballe son coter Russie* lecteurs, aller, lâcher vos com's :D et surtout ENJOY !  
**


End file.
